Culpabilité
by fairymangafan
Summary: " Sa vision commençait à flouter alors qu'il regardait avec confusion le mage de glace. Il vit dans les yeux de ce dernier une horreur non-dissimulée couplée avec des remords et de la honte. Baissant son regard il capta les milles éclats de la glace qui composait l'épée. Épée qui le transperçait de part en part. " Petit, tout petit NaGrey pour ceux qui souhaite le voir.


Sa vision commençait à flouter alors qu'il regardait avec confusion le mage de glace. Il vit dans les yeux de ce dernier une horreur non-dissimulée couplée avec des remords et de la honte. Baissant son regard il capta les milles éclats de la glace qui composait l'épée. Épée qui le transperçait de part en part.

Un liquide remonta le long de sa gorge et son goût âcre envahi sa bouche avant de s'écouler sur son menton en deux filets à chaque coin de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ces dernières et expulsa le surplus.

Rouge. C'était du sang. Son sang.

Son regard remonta rencontrer celui du mage de glace qui restait écarquillé, choqué. Le sien devait être pareil. Il voulut sourire, rassurer son rival de toujours quant à son état. Lui dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué quand leurs bagarre avait dérapé, et que ça aurait pût être lui. Mais aucun son ne sortit, et au contraire, les ténèbres l'emportèrent. La dernière chose qu'il vit fût les traits du mage de glace se tordre, son nom hurlait et une main se tendre vers lui, puis ce fût le noir.

_Déliora était mort. Il aurait dû être heureux, se réjouir de voir que son maître avait vaincu ses cauchemars. Mais il ne l'était pas. Parce que c'était Natsu qui avait donné le coup final, parce qu'il s'était incrusté dans ses affaires, dans son passé. Enragé, il frappa le dragon slayer dans le milieu du dos. Là encore, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais il voulait tellement lui faire mal. _

_Le battre. _

_Son rival de toujours se retourna, surpris. La lueur dans les yeux de Grey lui appris que cette fois-ci, il ne plaisantait plus. Regrettant un peu d'être allé aussi loin, le mage de feu se résigna à combattre avec le mage aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec haine. Il dût user de toute sa force pour se défendre, mais n'attaqua pas en retour. Il avait compris que Grey avait trop pris sur lui et que ses émotions avaient besoin de ressortir comme un ouragan. Et si ça pouvait le soulager, alors il allait se battre sérieusement et prendre sa colère, son ressenti sur lui. _

Grey tenait le dragon slayer dans ses bras, tentant de le réveiller, d'obtenir une réponse. De ne plus voir son teint pâlir, sa température descendre. Il lui hurla de tenir bon, avant de retirer l'épée et de geler la blessure. Son ressentiment était bel et bien parti, laissant place aux morsures acérées des remords, à l'appréhension qui bloquait sa gorge, à la culpabilité logé dans son cœur, à l'anéantissement douloureusement niché dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Jamais !

Mais la réalité ne semblait pas décider à changer. C'était de sa faute. C'était son épée, tenu par lui, qui avait transpercé son meilleur ami. Il était stupide. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Natsu était entrain de souffrir dans ses bras. Par sa faute.

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsque le dragon slayer toussa, crachant du sang. Des goulées et des goulées de ce fluide vitale qui coulait le long de son menton, tachant son torse et dégoulinant jusqu'à sa ceinture qui passait doucement mais sûrement de marron à écarlate. De même, la blessure sur son torse saignait abondamment et le mage de glace sentait le liquide s'étaler sur son propre corps. Désespéré, il hurla le nom de ses deux coéquipières qui devaient traîner dans le coin, ignorant tout de son coup de colère et de la tragédie qui en avait découlé.

Ce fût Erza qui capta la première l'appel déchirant. Immédiatement elle comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était déroulé, et un regard à la constellationniste lui apprit qu'elle pensait la même chose. Affolées, les deux jeunes femmes s'élancèrent en direction de la source du cri. Derrière elles, Happy surgit brusquement des fourrées. Il les devança sans ralentir, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le ventre et obnubilait ses pensées.

Enfin ils atteignirent la clairière qui avait accueilli l'affrontement. Les arbres d'un vert insolant laissaient leurs branches se balancer paisiblement, se moquant ouvertement du drame qui se jouait devant eux. Mais les animaux sensibles à l'atmosphère s'étaient éloignés dés les premiers éclats annonciateur de la bataille. Pourtant ce ne fût pas cette Nature à la fois effrayée et moqueuse qui attira le regard des trois coéquipiers. C'était les deux silhouettes en son centre, dos à elle. Ils reconnurent facilement la musculature fine mais puissante du mage de glace uniquement en pantalon. Il était penché sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Étonnement une substance rouge s'étalait autour des deux protagonistes. Une boule au ventre, ils découvrirent avec horreur que la figure sur laquelle le mage de glace était penché se trouvait être Natsu.

Couvert de sang. Blessé à mort.

Une plaie de la taille d'une lame d'épée juste à côté de son cœur, inondée de sang frais et recouvert de glace insuffisante pour recouvrir l'hémorragie. Lucy couvrit un cri en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Happy se précipita vers son meilleur ami depuis toujours mais fût rattraper par la poigne de fer de Titania. Il était hors de question qu'il aggrave l'état du mage aux cheveux roses avec des actions irréfléchies comme lui foncer dessus. La Reine des Fées analysa le plus froidement possible la situation qui se dégradait de seconde en seconde. Bien vite, elle sût quoi faire. Mais au moment où elle allait donner ses directives, le mage de glace poussa une exclamation horrifiée. Les larmes dévalaient à toute allure ses joues plus pâles que d'ordinaire, alors qu'on voyait à ses yeux qu'il peinait à accepter la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda la Reine des Fées en s'agenouillant aux côtés du mage de glace.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Elle avait compris.

Le regard vert reptilien était pâle, vide. La peau froide et exsangue, la cage thoracique qui ne se soulevait plus.

Mort. Natsu était mort. Venait de mourir, de les quitter.

Enfin, avec l'effet d'une déflagration la réalité frappa Grey de plein fouet. Désespéré, culpabilisant comme jamais il se précipita sur la bouche inanimée et souffla. Espérant transmettre une bride de vie dans ce corps détruit par sa faute. Réanimer cette conscience perpétuellement chaleureuse qu'il avait tué. C'était un meurtrier, il avait provoqué la fin de son meilleur ami.

Pleurant, gémissant entre ses dents serrés, il frappa à intervalle régulier la poitrine du dragon slayer, attendant le cœur gonflé d'un espoir au goût du néant, à travers sa vision floutée le moindre signe qui puisse indiquer qu'il allait survivre.

Mais rien ne vint, peut importe la volonté qu'il y mettait, les pleurs qui l'agitaient, le désespoir qui l'étreignait, les remords qui le rongeaient. Le corps restait de marbre face à son agitation, à ses tentatives infructueuses. Refusant d'abandonner, le mage de glace appuya plus fort contre le torse du mage de feu, brisant quelques côtes au passage. Le bruit le faisait sursauter mais il n'arrêtait pas. Plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes, soufflant deux fois de suite, se relevant, appuyant à un rythme méthodique et régulier sur sa poitrine, repartant faire du bouche-à-bouche, etc...

De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence tétanisée. Lucy tremblait, Happy en pleurs contre sa poitrine et le regard tourné vers son compagnon. Erza n'arrivait plus à bouger, à réfléchir et même la respiration lui manquait. Son cerveau avait naturellement bloqué les informations pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Son armure et son corps la protégeait de cette réalité trop dure, trop affreuse pour son âme blessée. D'autres minutes suivirent, et ils restaient là, impuissant face au destin. Moqués par les arbres, crains par les animaux, humiliés par la Mort.

Et pleurant, alors qu'ils comprenaient peu à peu que c'était vain, qu'_il_ ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Que _son_ sourire merveilleux ne resterait qu'un souvenir, _sa_ chaleur un fantôme, _sa _présence une réminiscence impalpable. Que _ses_ gestes ils ne les reverront plus.

Plus jamais.

En face d'eux se tenait un cadavre qui portait le même nom que l'été qui venait de leurs être retiré.

Natsu Dragneel venait de mourir, par la main de son meilleur ami.


End file.
